Alastor
Alastor (known within the mortal world as Alastair Caine) is an ancient, powerful demon who is the CEO of Morningstar Biotech and a benefactor to the Department of Genetics at Hilltowne University. He seeks to capture the DNA of powerful witches, such as the Elders and The Charmed Ones, and is searching for a way to release the Harbinger of Hell. He seems to be grooming his son, Parker, into becoming the perfect vessel for the Source of All Evil. History After capturing the Harbinger of Hell, Charity Callaghan returned home with it. While on her way up to her floor, Caine walked into the elevator and used his power of mind control to make Charity switch her paint can, which contained the Harbinger, with his, and then walked out of the elevator. He later became the benefactor of the Hilltowne University Laboratory, intending to hide from The Charmed Ones in plain sight. He sends his sons, Hunter and Parker, to collect powerful witch DNA and collect the shards of the Scythe of Tartarus (in hopes of breaking the containment spell on the Harbinger), respectively. Hunter managed to collect the DNA sample, but a history altering spell changed the outcome, prompting Hunter to collect Macy's blood. Parker was thwarted by the interference of Jada Shields. Caine then decided to have Parker seduce Maggie to their advantage. Personality Alastor appears to be a kind person but in reality is conniving, manipulative, and impatient. Physical Appearance Alastor's human appearance is of a middle-aged handsome white man, with stubble. His brown hair is cut in a marine haircut and his eyes are dark blue. In his demonic form he has a bald skull, magma-like skin, glowing red eyes and sharp fangs instead of regular teeth. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The power to cast spells and perform rituals. ;Active Powers *[[Mesmerizing|'Mesmerizing']]:''' The ability to control and compel others to do one's bidding. Alastor's power came from his eyes, and it is strong enough to easily effect one of the most powerful witches in the world. *Supernatural Strength:' The ability to exert superhuman physical strength. Alastor was able to knock the paint can containing the Harbinger with a flick of his wrist. *'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point of objects and beings appearing motionless. Alastor was capable of stopping Dante from moving instantly. *'Shapeshifting' (limited)':' The ability to alter one's physical form. Alestor can shift between a human form and a demonic form. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create, control and manipulate fire. **'Incineration:' The ability to burn objects to the point they completely disappear. *'Teleportation:' The ability to transport from one place to another without physical effort. ;''Inactive Powers *'Resistance:' The ability to survive lethal injuries. Alestor was practically unaffected by a knife that stabbed his forehead. *'Immortality:' The ability to live a potentially eternal life. It been stated that Alestor is 3000 years old. *'Magic Sense:' The power to sense manifestations of some magical energies, such as when he sensed the power of The Charmed Ones' spell to rewrite time. Trivia *Alastair shares the same name to a character from the original series, a chameleon demon who appeared in the season four episode, “Brain Drain". He was a spy for The Source but was vanquished by his master after failing to take out The Charmed Ones. It is unclear if the reboot’s Alastair is also one of The Source’s minions or just a nod to the original. However, Alastair is only the name of his human disguise. His true name is Alestor. *His eldest son, Hunter, mentioned that he is "a 3,000-year-old douche", suggesting that he is at least 3,000 years old. Though, it is unknown if he was being serious or not. *Alestor's demonic form resembles Belthazor, Cole Turner's demonic form; they are both bald and possess red skin and sharp fangs instead of regular teeth. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Upper Level Demon Category:Caine Family Category:Parents